Silver and Blaze: Our Life
by BadazzAuthor
Summary: This story builds off of my first major story, we get to learn the lives of Silver and Blaze in their youth, and we also get to know how their married life goes in the present. Rated M for cussing, violence, and suggestive themes and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: HEY EVERYONE! IT'S ME BadazzAuthor, AND I'M A WRITER FROM EARTH.**

 **(SHADOW HITS ME OVER THE HEAD)**

 **SHADOW: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**

 **ME: JUST WATCHED THE DRAGONBALL Z: GODS DUOLOGY, GOKU SAYS THAT IN BATTLE OF GODS WHEN HE MEETS BEERUS FOR THE FIRST TIME. FIGURED I MIGHT AS WELL TRY IT.**

 **SONIC: SO YOU GONNA TELL US WHAT THIS ONES GOING TO BE ABOUT?**

 **THIS IS GOING TO BE BOTH A PREQUEL AND SEQUEL TO MY FIRST MAJOR STORY:** **A SILVER AND BLAZE STORY** **.**

 **SONIC: PREQUEL AND SEQUEL?**

 **ME: YEP, ODD NUMBERED CHAPTERS WILL BE BASED BEFORE THE STORY AND EVEN NUMBERED CHAPTERS WILL BE BASED AFTER THE STORY.**

 **SONIC: THAT'S… INTERESTING.**

 **ME: I'D HOPE SO, THAT'S THE ONLY WAY I COULD COME UP WITH A COMPROMISE FOR EITHER A SEQUEL OR PREQUEL TO IT.**

 **SONIC: I WONDER WHERE SILVER AND BLAZE ARE THEY'LL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT THEY ARE STARRING IN ANOTHER STORY TOGETHER.**

 **ME: DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM… THIS WILL TAKE PLACE A GOOD FEW YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER 8 OF** **A SILVER AND BLAZE STORY** **SO THEY ARE BOTH AROUND 12-ISH, ALSO I KNOW IN CHAPTER 8 OF THE OTHER STORY THE TWO SHARED A ROOM AND BED BUT IT HAS BEEN CHANGED TO JUST THE ROOM AND SEPARATE BEDS (FOR I HOPE OBVIOUS REASONS), SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE'S CHAPTER 1!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Silver awoke from, what he could only describe as an awful dream, this isn't the first nightmare of this kind and he had a feeling that it would not be the last. When he woke up he saw Blaze across from him, at the sight of her he felt his stomach wrench, this had been going on for the past few months, but he couldn't explain it. He quickly got out of his bed and walked to the balcony to look at the sunrise, it was the crack of dawn and he knew Blaze will not wake up for a few more hours so he quickly changed into a simple yet elegant, outfit that was common to be seen around the castle.

Once dressed Silver walked down the halls in a very formal manner, last year he and Blaze had to take a cotillion class which wasn't so bad to him except the fact he had to learn a lot of dances commonly associated with the formal life. He did like the fact that he did not have to take ballet along with Blaze though.

As Silver continued to walk down the halls, he noticed that the King and Queen were making their way to the royal dining hall.

"Your majesties!" he said as he quickly approached them "May I join you for breakfast?"

"Of course Silver, you know you need not ask us." King Micheal told him.

"Thank you, and if you do not mind, there is something I'd wish to discuss with you, my King and Queen." He said as he walked alongside them

"Also, please for the hundredth time, call us by our real names!" Queen Amanda exasperated playfully "You are our family too. There is no need to call us by our titles." she smiled at him.

"Got it! Thank you, you two have done a great deal for me the past seven years I've been here, and you haven't asked for any repayment." Silver started.

"Of course, what is your point with this Silver?" Micheal asked.

"I would like to start paying my debt, I would like for you to ask me to start pulling my own weight around here." Silver stated.

"You are a smart kid Silver, you almost always plan stuff out and you never do something without reason. I suppose that you already have something in mind?" Amanda assumed as they entered the dining hall and sat at the table.

"Yes, I ask that you have me start training as a knight, to serve and protect both the two of you and Blaze." Silver said firmly as the butlers brought out the usual breakfast meals for the three.

"You seem determined Silver. Tell me why is it you to want to be a knight?" Micheal asked as he began to eat an overly fancy looking omelet.

"Well, I've felt as though I have been bumming off your family for years, but I've been having these strange nightmares for the past few weeks, all of which are generally the same but they all have something to do with you all being attacked and in some killed." Silver told them as he looked at his own breakfast "I want to do my best to protect you, if it wasn't for the three of you my life would probably have ended years ago. You have preserved my life, I want to make sure I can preserve yours." He said as he looked up from his food looking determined once again.

"Silver, you have not bummed off of us, you helped Blaze and she wanted you here, but I know the look you've got, that is the look of a man who is driven to complete a goal… very well you shall begin to train as a knight. We will be getting a new guard captain soon to temporarily give Sir Arnold a new shift, he will be training you from here on." Micheal stated sternly but still managed to smile through his serious voice.

"Just know" Amanda began "even though you are going to be working for us, you still call us by our real names, you are still our family." She gave a soft smile.

"Of course Amanda, and thank you Micheal!" Silver spoke thankfully as the three of them continued to eat.

Once done they all stood up and started to walk out, Micheal let Silver know that he should sleep and rest all day for night is when Arnold and he will begin to train. "Did someone say train?" Lara asked as she approached them.

"Yep! I'm going to start training to be a knight!" Silver exclaimed as he walked up to her.

"Well good for you little hedgie" Lara liked to call Silver that since she knew it bothered him, if only in the slightest of ways "Blaze and I can't be the only two to stay in shape. So as it seems while she is learning ballet from me, you get to be breaking your body to be a knight?" Lara asked laughingly.

"You know it! I'm going to push my body to its limits, to be strong enough to protect the royal family!" Silver said smiling.

"Good" a deep voice spoke from behind Silver "You are going to need a goal if you want to survive the experience." Silver turned around to see it was Sir Arnold with his usual expressionless face, Silver had disconcerted look on his face while the King, Queen, and Lara just smiled. "And actually Lady Lara, the Princess and Silver will be on different time schedules where you and her will be dancing in the day, Silver and I will be training at night."

"Oh well then" Lara said sarcastically as she and Silver chuckled.

Arnold glared at Silver which caused him to stop almost immediately "You will be training for fourteen and a half hours a day, the other nine and a half will be for sleeping and eating your three meals a day. Understood?" Arnold asked him.

"Yessir!" Silver said as he walked to his and Blazes room, as he walked through the doorway in the room he saw Blaze about to walk out and his stomach started wrenching again.

"Good morning Silver, have you already had breakfast?" Blaze asked as she approached him.

"Yeah" Silver said a little uncomfortably as his stomach continued to twist and tighten.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him looking concerned, the two always watched out for each other when the other was sick.

"I don't know…" was all he said as he power-walked to the bathroom "you might as well go on to breakfast Blaze, I have no clue as to what is the matter." he complained.

"Please tell me that you did not eat the strawberries with your waffles again?" Blaze groaned.

Silver quickly realized that is the most likely scenario so he decided to play it off "But they are so tasty!" he whined as if he were a little kid whose chocolate was taken away.

Blaze just smiled and laughed as she walked out of the room "I'll bring some cranberry apple juice for you when I get back." she yelled to him as she walked out of the room.

After Silver decided that it would be a fruitless effort to either make himself sick or to try and use the bathroom "It's no use" he said as he laid in his bed to take a nap.

 **(with Blaze)**

Blaze walked down the corridors to the royal dining hall where she saw Lara eating her own breakfast "Morning Lara" she said as she sat next to her.

"Morning kitten, how's it hanging?" Lara decided it would be unfair to have a nickname for Silver and not Blaze but it never bothered her like it did Silver.

"Not much, hardly got any sleep again last night since Silver had more nightmares. I think he is starting to get sick even if he won't say so himself,"

"What makes you say that?" Lara asked.

"Well, ignoring the nightmares, he almost always holds his stomach and acts uncomfortable pretty much all the time… I wonder if he got it from me..?" she said that last part a little quieter.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Every now then I'll have similar symptoms but they generally pass after a few days, then they will resurface after awhile." Blaze explained.

Lara knew immediately what was happening but decided to let them figure things out on their own "Hmm… I dunno kiddo." She said as nonchalantly as possible.

The two of them finished their breakfasts and Blaze grabbed the drink for Silver "See you at ballet practice Lara." She said as she walked down the halls back to the room.

As she walked through the door to the room she saw Silver laying on his bed, _He looks kind of cute when he's sleeping… Wait? What did I just say?!_ She said extremely confused at her own thoughts, none-the-less she decided to mess with him a little bit "Ohhh Sillvviieee~ wake up. Your drink is here~" after he ruffled around in the bed and it was obvious he wasn't going to wake up she decided to send a few sparks his way "YOW! THAT HURTS! WHY?!" he said as he jumped up.

"You weren't waking, so I did it myself." Blaze said playfully as she handed him his drink "Here you go." She said as she handed it to him as if nothing happened.

"You are so lucky you have better control over your powers than I do." He said as he grabbed the drink and carefully sipped it "You're also lucky this tastes really good."

"Oh thank the Emeralds for granting me such luck!" she said sarcastically as she put her arm around his neck "So what do you want to do today? There's plenty of stuff to do as always."

"Actually I have to get as much rest as possible according to Sir Arnold."

"Why is that?" Blaze asked as she sat on her bed

"Well it was going to be a surprise, but starting tonight I'm starting training to become a knight."

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe after I became knighted." He joked as he laid his head back down. "Seriously though, how about we go to the garden for an hour or two?"

 **ME: I THINK THAT IS AN EXCELLENT START TO THIS STORY**

 **SONIC: IT'S OKAY, PROBABLY NOT YOUR BEST START THOUGH…**

 **ME: OH SHOVE IT SONIC, I THINK ITS GREAT. BUT OUR OPINIONS DON'T MATTER IT'S THE READERS OPINIONS THAT DO, SO YOU GUYS. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER? PLEASE LEAVE A FAVOURITE AND REVIEW AND HELP ME MAKE IT ONE OF THE BEST STORIES I'VE MADE.**


	2. Beautiful

**SILVER AND BLAZE: OUR STORY**

 **ME: HERE YOU GO THE THIRD UPDATE IN THREE STORIES IN ONE WEEKS TIME**

 **TAILS: IMPRESSIVE MAYBE YOU AREN'T A COMPLETELY AUTHOR HOPELESS**

 **ME: WELL THE JURY IS STILL OUT ON THAT ONE**

 **SONIC: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**

 **ME: DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. SILVER, BLAZE, LET'S GET THIS STORY GOING YEAH?**

 **SILVER: ALRIGHT YOU HAVE THE CON CAPTAIN**

 **ME: WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HEARS CHAPTER 2**

 **CHAPTER 2: BEAUTIFUL**

(Silvers P.O.V)

 _I have got to be the luckiest hedgehog in all of existence._ I thought as I woke up to the most beautiful woman, my darling wife, Blaze the "Hedgehog". Obviously she's still Blaze the Cat, but now we're one being ever since our marriage almost a month and a half ago, and every day I still expect to wake up and see that the happiest moments in my life were just a dream. "I don't deserve you." I whispered to her smiling as I caressed her face, I must have said it too loud because her eyes fluttered open.

"Silver?" she said with an angelic voice "Why do you say this every morning?" she asked as she stood up and the sheets revealed her body, did I mention that we've consummated our marriage? Because we have. Multiple times. I'm still "on Cloud Nine" as it were, every day I'll be too happy to wake up to her.

"Because it true." I said as I kissed her "and I'll say it every day until I die too." I said as I continued.

"Why do you have to be so wonderful?" she said as she kissed me back "At everything." She spoke seductively as she trailed her finger down my chest.

"You do know that you're better right?" I said as my hand trailed down to her butt. This is for me to enjoy not you guys so I'll be right back.

 **(A little while later)**

"Beautiful! That is the only way to describe you, you know that babe?" I said in between breaths as I laid down with the love of my life.

"Am I beautiful or is the sex beautiful?" she asked slyly as she too caught her breath, she kissed me and walked out the door swaying her tail.

"Blaze,you do realize you left your robe in here, right?"

"Oh, so would you rather I get dressed?" she poked her head back in the room

After mulling it over "How about I just answer your first question?" I said as I followed after her.

"Good choice." She told me as we kept going down the stairs.

"You, definitely you. But… Would you be upset if I said both?" I said laughing, still following after her to the kitchen. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her body.

"It's a surprise now go to the living room or something sweetie."

So off I went and laid down on the couch, I had the TV going but I wasn't really listening I just laid on my back with my arm on my eyes so I won't peek, she knows I can't stand surprises… after an insurmountable amount of waiting I felt her kiss my forehead "I hope you like it" I heard her say as she gave me a plate of plain waffles, I knew something was up because ever since I was first stayed with Blaze at the castle I've had the same type of waffles.

"I know what you're thinking" she said as she pulled out some whipped cream in one hand and in the other was a single strawberry, but I didn't expect what she did next. She sprayed the whipped cream on her shoulder dipped the strawberry in it, and stuck the strawberry in her mouth and help it there.

I was dumbfounded to say the least, for one Blaze hates the taste of strawberries…. And she doesn't like whipped cream because of all the sugar in it. She must have gotten upset at how long it was taking me to figure out what to do "Silverrr" she groaned as she took the strawberry out of her mouth. "You- lick" she said as she pointed to the whipped cream still on her shoulder "You- bite, you- eat" she finished as she put the strawberry back in her mouth and pointed to the waffles at that last part.

It took a moment for my brain to catch up, I didn't know if she was doing this for me or just because she wanted to, I have noticed lately that she has getting a little… what did Sonic call it? Frisky? Yeah I believe that's what he said. She has been acting very frisky ever since we got married.

"Not that I am complaining Blaze" I say as I licked the whipped cream off her shoulder, earning a very slight purr from her "but what is this about?" I asked as I took a bite of the strawberry from her mouth, kissing her in the process.

"Well, why don't you eat that top waffle and find out?" she asked as she slowly went upstairs and came back with her robe on.

Interested in what may happen I ate the top waffle, and on the middle one beneath it in chocolate chips was 'WE ARE' I started to lift up to see the bottom one but Blaze slapped my hand and told me to eat the middle one first. The second was even better because the chocolate melted into the waffles from the heat.

And there melted into the last waffle, written in chocolate was 'PREGNANT' I nearly started crying from the excitement "Blaze are we-?"

"Yes Silver. We are really having a baby!" I couldn't hold myself back anymore and I threw the plate to the side and lifted Blaze into the air hugging and kissing her in excitement.

"Oh my Chaos Blaze! How long have you known? When is it due? Do we need to see a doctor? We got to tell everyone! WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" I shouted in excitement as I spun her around.

"Silver, calm down sweetie" Blaze said giggling "I am beyond happy you are excited, but we need to take this one step at a time, okay?"

"You're right, you're right, it's just… wow!" I told her as I took in a deep breath "Okay, first thing first, how long have you known?"

"About a month or so…." She said sheepishly.

"When are you due?"

"Basic math and the average length of pregnancy would say about eight or so months." She said laughing, I guess she is getting as much enjoyment from my reaction as I am from this whole ordeal.

"Do we need to see a doctor? And does anyone else know?"

"Relax, we will not need a doctors visit for a while, I just went last week. And the only other person who knows is Lara, and that is because she was with me when I found out."

"Wait, we just had dinner there the other day, and you mean Lara knew and didn't say anything while I was talking with her for that whole time?" I can't believe that she stayed silent for a whole month! She can't keep a secret to save her life usually.

"Yes, that is right. I gave her an official royal decree that she could not say anything to anyone about my being pregnant until I told you." Well, I guess that explains that.

"Okay, so can we go tell your parents? I wanna tell everyone how lucky I am to get to be a parent with you!" I begged as I flew around our living room.

"Maybe I should have slipped some sleep medicine in there with the waffles." She said laughing as she oulled me down and she kissed me on the cheek. "Yeah we can go tell them, let's go get dressed and we can head out." Oh I can't believe this is happening!

I must have been more excited than I realized, for the first time in a long time I brushed my hair, teeth, and got dressed all at once with my powers. I have been trying to not be as reliant on them ever since Blaze and I got married, I even started practicing my fencing and other sword fighting styles again just to keep myself from focusing on them, plus I need get more physically engaged anyways now that I am married.

"Ready to go?" I asked as Blaze finished up.

"Yes… I am." She breathed deeply smiling at me. She must be just as nervous as myself so that is when I got an idea. I placed a kiss on her lips and as soon as she started kissing me back I teleported us straight to the castle grounds. "Couldn't resist could you?" she smiled as we walked in.

"How could I? This is the greatest thing to have ever happened to me!" I took one last really deep breath to calm my nerves as we walked in.

"Mom? Dad?" Blaze asked as we wandered through the halls we used to live in.

"Blaze! You're here!" Lara exclaimed as she slid into the wall from running out of the dining room "Does that mean it's time?" she asked, her eyes filled with excitement that I had not seen in years.

"Yes, where are my mother and father?"

"Just in here, I ran out when I heard your voice." Lara explained as she walked us into the dining room "My King. My Queen. Princess Blaze and Sir Silver are here to see you." She tried saying in a calm manner but her excitement caused her voice to shake quite noticeably.

"Blaze, darling, what brings you two here today? You do not usually show up in such quick succession." Micheal questioned "If you are here for food I may have to deny you, what with that appetite of your husbands." He said laughing.

"In all seriousness my dear, what brings you here today? I haven't seen you two act like this since the day you told us you were engaged" Amanda asked.

"Well we are not here for food." Blaze chuckled lightly to her father "But we do have some news to share with you both." She finished as she took my hand and placed it on her stomach, she gave me one last look.

"We're pregnant!" we shouted together

"EEEEKKKKKK!" I heard Lara squeal "I'm so excited I don't have to keep this secret anymore! Oh I love you two kiddos!" she told us as she wrapped us in a great big bear-hug.

"Ohohoho, Lara said it best. We are so excited and we love you both." Micheal and Amanda said as they joined in on the hug.

"Cru-shing… Not bre-thi-ng" I managed to get out.

"Baby inside! Handle with care!" Blaze shouted in between groans.

"How about no more hugs when excited?" Amanda asked laughing "We've probably caused much more injury to Silver than any battle he has ever been in, and now we have to take extra care around you Blaze." She finished as we were released from the group hug of death.

We continued talking with them over the course of an hour or so, and in that time they asked all the same questions I did, Amanda and Lara gave Blaze tips on how to make the pregnancy easier (Amanda speaking from experience and Lara from being at her side the whole time). Also Micheal gave me tips on how to handle a hormonally imbalanced wife.

As we were toward the end of our conversations Arnold arrived "Pardon me for interrupting. But, Silver, I want you to spar with me." That caught me by surprise.

"What? Arnold, why do you want to spar?"

"I overheard almost all of it, congratulations by the way." He said with a bow "Now that you're about to have a child, you are going to want to protect them with all your heart, let us see if you still have that same fire in you as before. And if not? I'll stoke the embers until it comes back." He spoke with a smile as I followed after him.

This should be fun.

 **ME: AND DONE!**

 **BLAZE: NOT TOO BAD CONSIDERING YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN FOR US IN A WHILE**

 **SONIC: IS SILVER GONNA GET KNOCKED ON HIS BUTT?**

 **AMY: ARE WE GOING TO BE IN THIS STORY?**

 **?: WHAT ABOUT OC'S?**

 **SILVER: ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE FOREVER LIKE LAST TIME?**

 **ME: NO. YES. POSSIBLY I JUST HAD A BRAIN BABY ON STARTING ON FLESHING OUT A BACKSTORY FOR SILVER IN THE NEXT SEQUAL CHAPTER. AND POSSIBLY NOT.**

 **ANYWAYS GUYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW WHETHER YOU LIKED THE STORY OR NOT, AS I HAVE PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED IN OTHER STORIES IT IS HARD TO GET MOTIVATED THESE DAYS WHEN NO ONE SEEMS TO HAVE ANY FEEDBACK ON ANY OF MY STORIES, ALSO ANYONE THAT GETS THE SLY HAMILTON REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER PM ME AND I'LL ADD SOMETHING YOU WANT IF I CAN MAKE IT WORK WITH MY PLANS. BE IT AN IDEA, CHARACTER, OR THE LIKE. AND FOR THOSE GUESTS THAT READ THIS WITH NO ACCOUNT? SAME THING ONLY JUST LEAVE YOUR IDEA WITH YOUR SAYING WHERE THE HAMILTON REFERENCE WAS. SEE YA!**


End file.
